


Hold me

by TashxTARDIS



Series: FitzSimmons established relationship series [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established fitsimmons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so sorry Fitz,” She whispered, tears flowing freely “I can’t do this.”</p><p>“Right now?” He asked </p><p>“Anymore. I can’t be with you anymore. I love you so much but it’s not working.”</p><p>Fitz and Simmons have a fight. Set after S2E12 who we really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered, her hand resting on his shoulder “I’m cold.”

Fitz rolled over. His eyes blinking awake. Jemma felt guilty for waking him, He looked exhausted. He was exhausted. After all that had happened with Skye and loosing Trip, the visit from Lady Sif and the Kree, their fight. Fitz was exhausted. He could hardly keep his eyes open over dinner and though he wasn’t talking to her he had silently leant on her. She’d sent him straight to bed.

“Go get a blanket then.”

Jemma thought I would take more than five words for her heart to break. She was wrong. She watched as he rolled over and went back to sleep, unfazed by the tears leaking from her eyes.

“why can’t you just hold me?” She asked

“I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

Jemma knew right then the difference between having your heart broken and having it ripped from your chest.

Jemma tore off her covers. She couldn’t be in the room anymore. She couldn’t breathe.  
She leapt out of bed, accidently ripping the covers of Fitz as she went. She didn’t care.

“Where are you going?”

“Why do you care?”

Fitz stood, blocking the doorway.

“You said you were cold.”

Jemma ignored him. She turned to their closet and pulled out one of his jumpers, pulling it over her body.

She shrugged “Not cold anymore.”

“Jemma,” He begged “Please.”

Jemma’s heart broke all over again from the look on his face. But she still couldn’t breathe. She was drifting further and further away from him. She could hardly see him now. He was a spec of dust floating in the horizon. She had tried so hard to reach for him but it was too late. To much damage was done. It was time to let go.

“I’m so sorry Fitz,” She whispered, tears flowing freely “I can’t do this.”  
“Right now?” He asked

“Anymore. I can’t be with you anymore. I love you so much but it’s not working.”

Tears were flowing down his face too.

“I love you too, Jemma. So much.”

He reached for her and she let him. Enveloping herself in his arms. Letting his love flow through her for one last time.

He let her go and she left.

 

Jemma let the door close before she started sobbing.

She didn’t know where to go. Skye was on the bus, not to be disturbed.

Bobbi was probably with hunter, which was something she did not want to walk in on.

Jemma kept walking anyway. Her tears blocking her vision, her feat carrying her. She had gone to the lab. Her comfort blanket. But what was once her comfort blanket had become ice cold, like the fridge. She felt trapped here in her memories.

She sat in her chair anyway.

“Is this seriously how this is going to end?”

Jemma whirled around, the sudden noise making her jump.

“It’s not working Fitz.” Her voice no louder than a whisper.

He shook his head “We have to make it work. I can’t lose you.”

“We can’t. It wont. I’m sorry but that’s the way it is.”

She turned away, unable to look at him. His face was broken, his emotions seeping through the cracks. He wasn’t ready to let go. Neither was she.

“Why wont you try?” He asked “Is it because of me? Am I not good enough any more? Now I’m damaged I’m not use to you.”

“It’s not your fault it’s mine!” She yelled, turning back to face him.

“How? How is this your fault?”

“Because I could have made you take the oxygen or I could have swum faster or anything but I didn’t. I should have never made you go into the field in the first place!”

Fitz shook his head “please don’t blame yourself. You didn’t throw us into the bottom of the ocean. That was Ward.”

Fitz stared at her as she stared down at her lap.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured “I’ve been the worst girlfriend ever.”

“Are we…Are you still my girlfriend?” He asked

she shrugged her shoulders.

“You lied to me. And you never listened. I never even see you anymore.” She told him.

“All that stuff you were saying about powered people and Skye. I had to protect her.”

“You chose her over me.”

She felt horrible as soon as the words left her mouth. She knew that wasn’t the case, but it sure felt that way.

“It wasn’t like that. And it’s not as if you’ve been a saint. You left me. You went to hydra and I thought you were dead. Because you think I’m useless.”

Jemma got to her feet, her hands reaching up to cup Fitz’ cheeks.

“I never have and never will think you are useless. That was not why I left.”

“Then why?”

“Because I love you and I was making you worse. You depended on me to much. I want you to get better not because I think your damaged but because you feel damaged. I never want you to feel that way.” She told him, “You think I look at you and see a damaged man but when I look at you all I see is the incredibly handsome and smart man I fell in love with all those years ago. Nothing else.”

He stepped forward and placed his lips on hers. His kiss was soft and gentle, his hands sliding around her waist and resting on her back. She kept her left hand resting on his cheek, the right sliding down to rest on his chest. She felt Goosebumps rising up her arms but she was far from cold.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

“Are you still cold?” He asked her.

She nodded.

He pulled away and tool her hand, tangling their fingers together.

“Lets go back to bed.”

The next night

“Fitz,” Simmons whispered, her hand resting on his shoulder “I’m cold.”

She held her breath as she waited for him to respond. Things had been better yesterday but there was still something unresolved between them. Her fear was still there. Creeping out between her bursts of happiness, hiding in her dark places. Waiting to pounce as soon as something went wrong. She was still scared she was going to lose him.

Fitz rolled over and opened his arms.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

Jemma smiled as she snuggled herself into his embrace. Her smile widening as she felt his lips press against her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
